Continuation
by The Guy46
Summary: After the Organization has faded away, all was meant to be well, but the Heartless continued to ravage the land, leaving those strong of heart to continue out their lives as empty shells, hoping to retrieve what was taken from them, some in darker ways than others. OC spots are closed! World Requests are now open!
1. Chapter 1

So… time for a type of story I haven't seen on here for a while, a Create-your-own Organization XIII fic. They never are truly successful, but they tend to be interesting, and they pose a challenge, which is always fun to take up. But, to actually start this story, I'm gonna need some characters, not just normal, boring characters, but actual unique characters. So, hopefully that truly allows you, the reader/associate author, to actually create something different; not just another Mary Sue (or the guy equivalent), so that means: No keyblades, honestly, they're unique to the Organization, and the only reason Roxas had one was because he was the heartless of Sora. Lea had one after he returned to being a somebody, so that kinda defeats the purpose of his heartless having one. Also, please include weaknesses, both personality-wise and elemental-wise, it really helps me out. Refrain from using broad/general personality types (e.g. loves videogames, acoustic guitar, is an incredible singer, cool) it just seems too... unprofessional (?), make them different. I know it will be hard, but please try to not make your character a stereotypical, angsty teen; it's just no fun. Make someone unique.

Also, hopefully this idea gets enough support so I can include worlds not in the Disney franchise—I'm looking at you Doctor Who, H.G. Wells, and (against my better judgment) My Little Pony. I'd really like to cross over into numerous media. This can either be incredibly awesome and a success, or crash and burn like a train falling off a bridge and into a pit of lava…

So, if you would like to be a part of this venture, please just leave a review; I'll pm you if you made it or not. Just include basic info that you feel is important to know about your character, the pm will be much more detailed. Thank-you. Good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, my head," Red hair fell down as the aforementioned body part slumped against their chest. A hand came up to rub their eyes, causing blue orbs to flicker open. "Great, where am I?" She stood up before coming to a sudden pause. "Wait, who am I? What am I?" Pale hands ruffled her once elegantly styled hair. "Huh, no memory, no idea where I am… Well, it could be worse." She looked about, trying to have an epiphany of what was going on. Her gaze focused on a wooden door on the other end of the room, "Guess it's time to find out." Slowly, her steps led her to that blank door in the distance, each step moved the large, black coat draped around her shoulders. Her hand surrounded the cold brass of the doorknob, turning and opening the portal, causing a loud creak to be heard.

* * *

A hooded figure dropped the book in their hands, causing the spine of it to break as it thudded against the floor. Their own feet began to step towards their door, their hand began to reach around the knob when they were close, but it receded. Instead, the figure sank into a pit swirling in all sorts of purples and blacks at their feet, leaving no symbol of them being there except for a broken book.

* * *

"Hello? Heeeellllloooooo?" The redhead stepped out of the room, into a rather musty foyer covered in dust and cobwebs. She stepped a few more feet before calling out again. "Alone in a creepy house? Check. No one else? Check. Well, this is gonna be fun," She walked towards the stairs, eyes darting about, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that might elude her to what happened. Alas, her eyes missed the black being behind her, sitting on the rafters, its head cocked sideways. Darkness swirled around the figure, causing it to disappear yet again. The girl reached the bottom of the stairs; the figure appeared behind her, now resting on the banister. "I guess it could be worse, I mean, I could be lit on fire," A small chuckle radiated from her, as she began to cheer up, "Or there could be rabid dogs around me, or even a gi—" She froze mid-sentence watching this thing crawl out of the ground, head spurring about.

Its yellow eyes locked onto her; she froze; it sped for her; it burst as a glowing heart flew upwards. A silver chain was stuck in the ground where the creature was, drawn taut past the girl and extending to the top of the staircase, where a cloaked figure sat, arm extended and producing this object. "Yo—you saved me." The redhead approached the figure as it leapt down from its hiding spot, now revealing its short size and lowered its hood.

"Heartless. They're here, we should leave." A few strands of black hair hung over her face, obscuring random parts. The chain receded into her sleeve as she walked past the girl and towards the large door at the front of the hall. Her pace stopped at the door. "You coming?" She sounded as metallic as those chains that left her cloak.

"Umm, sure," The redhead scurried after the smaller girl—a rather odd sight. "So, are you like a robot or something?" She bent down to the girl's level, a good four inches lower than her own height.

"_We're_ nobodies." Her violet orbs looked forward, ignoring the blue ones trying to connect. "I'm Lacie, and I was nineteen." This seemingly robotic being finally stopped. "That's all I know." Her head lowered.

"Oh, well, I'm…" The redhead paused, trying to concentrate, "Not sure who I am."

"That sucks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The redhead's total stature changed.

"What?"

"I'm sure you think you're so great with your stupid name, well just because I don't know mine doesn't mean you're better than me." She spun on her heels, with her back towards Lacie, "Just… call… me… Korin."

"Ok." The stoic girl just shrugged as she returned to her old pace and continued walking towards the door. She paused before it. "Something's coming." No sooner had she finished this sentence than numerous knocks were at the door.

"Pardon my rudeness, but is anyone home? It would really help if someone is and just happens to open this door for me," A male's voice came from the other side, increasing in both speed and pitch as his knocking became more furious. Both girls on the inside just stood there and watched as though they expected the door to open on its own. "I'm begging you! Please open this door! It's heading right towards me!" One final thud resounded from the door.

"What are you waiting for!?" Korin lunged forward and threw open the door, expecting to see someone standing there and instead only saw a limp body covered in tattered clothing and scratches fall to the floor in front of her. A glowing heart rose out of the fallen being and vanished into darkness as the body began to sink into the floor, covered in wisps of darkness pulling it down deeper. The last thing Korin saw was its emerald hair before it faded into nonexistence. She looked back at Lacie whose vision was instead fixed on what was on the other side of the door. When Korin looked back, nothing was there.

"Move."

"What?"

"**MOVE**!" The once bland voice now foamed with urgency. The redhead jumped to the side just as a loud crash came from behind her.

"What is that!?" Large glowing eyes shifted back and forth between the two cloaked figures as its antennae twitched.

"Big Shadow," Chains fell out of the black-haired nobody's robes, "You fight?"

"With what? I've less a clue than you!"

"Stay out of my way." Lacie rushed forward, towards the beast, flinging out a silver chain, piercing the creature. Her hand wrapped around it as her other arm extended, releasing another chain before her other hand mimicked the original. She leaned back, pulling with all of her might, but to no avail. The oversized heartless receded before shaking its whole body to the side, pulling the small girl with its momentum. _**THUD**_. Her body hit the wall and slid to the ground, a cough escaping her mouth before her eyelids closed. The Gigas Shadow's vision shifted back to the redhead, now standing at the base of the stairs, a look of terror on her face. It lunged.

Reeling back, Korin waited to be hit, only to feel warmth grow in her hands and a lack of pain. She opened her eyes, graced by a golden staff in her hands. It easily was taller than her, and housed two rather jagged blades on each side, mimicking flames. The heartless seemed to recede when the staff was summoned, "Now, _this_ is gonna be fun." Her knees bent and her stance lowered, ready to fight.

To her dismay, however, the Gigas Shadow faded into the ground, causing her to move out into the center of the floor. "I know you're here! Show yourself!" The heartless reformed behind her, raising a claw to slash, "Gotcha." She spun on her heels, swinging out with one of the blades, leaving a trail of fire behind it, and slicing the belly of the beast. She took her chance and charged forward, using her weapon as a lance, but before she made contact, a black claw swiped her, causing her to reel back. Now, the heartless took its chance and rushed the girl. She readied herself for the blow, only to hear something fly past her.

When she opened her eyes, a silver arrow with green feathers was lodged between the creature's eyes. Another followed suit and then another. "We should probably get out of here." A cloaked figure grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her along and through the door where the monster first entered the house, now landing in the front courtyard.

* * *

The figure bent over, obviously gasping for air, "That was close," A quiver was seated on his back, and a bow was crossed over his chest. He stood back up after catching his breath, "Whew, you sure were lucky I was there."

"I could've handled it."

"Mhm, sure you cou—" A crash came from inside the mansion, followed by numerous thumps against the walls.

"LACIE! We need to go, now!" The redhead ran back inside, golden staff glowing.

"Ugh, really!? Come on!" The hooded figure mumbled before following suit.

* * *

"Kill it." Lacie was seated behind the upper banister, holding onto her metallic chains for dear life, using the protective piece of wood to stabilize herself as the Gigas Shadow thrashed about, bound by the metal.

"Gotcha," The cloaked figure spoke as he pulled out an arrow. Holding it in his hand like a dagger, he rushed forward, closely followed by the redhead with her spear behind her back. In unison, they leapt towards the beast, the archer aimed for the left eye while the spear-holder flew towards the right. Upon connecting with their target, the creature faded to nothing, only producing a large, golden heart in its place. The two warriors fell to the ground along with the chains that previously bound the beast before they recoiled into the user's sleeves. The black haired girl dropped down to the bottom floor with the other two.

"Thanks," Her voice returned to its previous metallic state, "I didn't need it."

"Didn't need it?" Korin flared up, "You so needed it! Leave it to you to always be so… so… superficial!"

"Umm, excuse me? But I don't think that's the word you're looking for, I think you might wa—" The cloaked figure tried correcting the fiery girl, only to receive a slap across the face.

"And you! Who do you even think you are!? Just butting in here like that!"

"Korin, relax." Violet eyes stared up into the blue orbs.

"No, you relax! For all we know, he could be another heartless!"

"Umm, last I checked I'm a person," He poked himself in the chest, "What's a heartless?" The cloaked figure held his hands up, confused.

"A Heartless is the darkness that is created within a person's heart," The more educated girl finally was able to get a word in, "Whenever someone loses their heart to the darkness, a Nobody is made of the leftovers," The monotonous girl spoke, "We are nobodies." She pointed to everyone in the group.

"No, I'm not a nobody, I have a heart," The figure started to back away, "I ha—had friends, and a job, an—and," his voice become shaky, "I have a heart. I'm me. Why would you say I'm one of you?" A finger rose to Lacie's face.

"Same cloak and symbol," Both girls summoned their weapons, showing the insignia on the end of the chain and branded into the flamed blades. The figure slowly removed a single and froze, "See?"

"So, let's just _see_ what's under that hood, then," Korin placed her hands on either side of the fabric and pushed it off of its head, "No, it can't be."

Dark green hair sat on his head, complimenting his tanned complexion and grey eyes. "What?"

"Yo—you died; ho—how are you even here?" Her mind raced towards the earlier incident where the man burst in, covered in scratches only to fade into the ground.

"No, I was chased… by that thing, and I… woke up," Realization suddenly hit him, "here." A cold hand suddenly wrapped around his.

Lacie and him locked eyes before their vision shifted to Korin while each stretching out a free hand. She took one in each of her own. "We need to stick together."

* * *

**Below is a character form in case you want to submit your own OC to the mix, ten spots are still open, so there's plenty of space. The powers that are taken are Darkness (Xemnas), Fire (Axel), and Flowers/Plants (Marluxia). Good luck.**

**Name (remember to add the X in their name as an anagram):**

Original Name:

Age:

Gender:

Homeworld:

Element:

Weapon:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weaknesses:

Other:

**(All thanks goes to AvengedVeralin for this chart)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh!" A book slammed on the bookshelf on the far side of the room, causing the two figures sitting in the large armchairs to look up from their reading material. "I can't handle this! We've been sitting in this gross room for days now, just looking at books! I need action! I need excitement! I—I need to get outta here!" A black eyebrow rose at this comment.

"Korin, you need to calm down, okay? We've only been in here reading for…" The only male in the room rose, looking around the room for a clock, "I don't know, but it couldn't have been more than a couple hours." The redhead spun around on her heel, now looking up, directly into the gaze of the man. She slapped him. "Ow! Really? Again?" Another black eyebrow raised in the distance. Korin turned back around, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Now, Lacie stood up in her seat and walked over to the odd pair, where the larger one was now furiously rubbing his cheek while the smaller mimicked a statue. The calm nobody slammed the maroon book in her hands shut, causing the two to snap out of their childish antics. Her gaze shifted back and forth between the two; her face kept that same blank expression the entire time.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Lacie's right… I'm sorry," The green-haired man held out a hand to the teenager, who just as dramatic as before turned to face him and grasped his hand in a firm grip. She gave it one shake.

"Good, don't let it ever happen again," And with these words, the redhead walked past the duo and left the oversized library, returning to the destroyed foyer. She spent only a few seconds in this room as she headed towards the door and out towards the woods on the other side.

"We should go after her."

"Why do you always get to be the voice of reason?" The smallest girl's expression finally changed when she heard this statement out from the other nobody in the room. He kept a constant stare on the door the hot-tempered nobody walked through before following suit. Lacie's violet eyes stayed locked onto that green hair bobbing in the distance before walking after both of them.

* * *

"Korin!" The girl turned towards the source of the sound, "You really shouldn't run off like that, these woods aren't really the safest place in Twilight Town, I mean, they are outside of the main walls." The figure braced for another smack to the face, only to hear a slight chuckle.

"Silly, where do you think I was going?" Confused eyes looked at the girl before she laughed again and walked off towards a golden obstruction in the distance, "All that's here is a town, so I thought we might need supplies." Lacie appeared next to the dazed nobody.

"Found her?"

"Something's wrong with her." He faced the girl, earning a raised eyebrow, "She's… happy now. She makes no sense! It's like she's a totally other person!"

"Cooled off."

"Eh, I guess you're ri—"

"Hey! Are you two even coming? I found a gap in the wall!" The two nobodies looked towards the girl by a rather large hole in the impending structure. A nod came from both of them as they followed the redhead through the portal. "It sure is dark in here… and long."

"Well, obviously. This wall is here to keep out the darkness and protect this town in the permanent sunset." The green-haired man explained as they walked. "Trust me, on the other side of this wall is the most beautiful town covered in a magnificent golden-red. It's incredible."

They continued on through the tunnel, towards the light in the distance, increasing steadily until it embraced all three of the heartless beings. The light shined in their eyes, blinding them for a few seconds before their vision adapted and was graced by the afore-mentioned sunset. It sat in the distance, just beyond the horizon, not quite sinking below the outer wall. Two of the cloaked figures stared at the object amazed—one more demonstrative of her wonderment than the other—while the tallest leaned against the large barricade behind them. "Pretty, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hey, how do you know so much about this place anyway-umm… What's your name…? I can't believe I forgot," The redhead fell on the ground out of frustration, landing on her bottom. The black-haired girl turned towards the now relaxed figure against the object with a blank face. He stood there, brow furrowed, obviously in deep thought.

"Xyre, the name's Xyre, and I 'know so much about this place' because this is where I'm from."

"Xyre, X," Lacie mumbled to herself before looking at the man again, this time confused.

"Oh, you read it, too, huh?" He earned a nod. "Why not? I mean, if anything in that shack was right, then we're nothing more than shells of our past, and it got me thinking. I realized that you both saw me die in front of your very own eyes," Both girls nodded, "So, the old me died… forever, and I'm a new being, so I deserve a new name." He left his position against the wall, now walking in front of the duo, "I—I don't want to forget who I was, and the book said something about the letter X. I'm not sure what exactly—because I just skimmed through it, but something grand was said about it."

"Xyre?"

"Yeah, Korin?"

"You're crazy."

"I know." The redhead didn't stray from her spot of gazing at the sun, her blue orbs still locked on to the glowing object. All three seemed to be preoccupied with something, for the youngest, it was the sun, for the shortest, it was the inner workings of her mind, and for the tallest, it was the buildings around him, reminding him of his past life.

"Clexia."

"Pardon?"

"Clexia. My name is Clexia." The two looked at the third member, now meeting both of their gazes with her violet orbs. A smile crossed Xyre's face.

"Glad to see you've joined the club."

"Well, that's just great! You two now have your own little club with your stupid X-names." All focus shifted to the redhead, who was now standing, arms crossed and obviously irked.

"Ugh, Korin, would you like to—" The green haired man slouched over, obviously annoyed at this obviously bipolar girl.

"Yes, and the name's Kirxon now, hmph," She turned away from the group, now facing the sunset, yet again. Whispers began to radiate from behind her.

"What is wrong with her?"

A shrug.

"You're no help."

A glare.

"Then what should I do?"

"Try pleasing her." The metallic voice rang out.

"How?"

Another shrug, then a finger pointing towards the receding light in the distance.

"Ohhh, gotcha." Xyre winked as he made his way over to the teen, causing a huff of annoyance to appear behind him. "Hey Kor—Kirxon," He squatted next to her, his lanky legs poking out through his coat. "I, umm, know this awesome place where it gives you the best view of the sunset in all of Twilight To—"

"Really!?" She sprang to her feet, "Then why are we sitting around here, let's go!" She ran over to the other girl, "See? We're all ready! Let's go!" A small huff of amusement came from the squatting figure as he rose.

"Well, we have to go to the train station at the top of the hill first."

"Race you there!" And with that, they were off, now laughing (only two were really laughing, one held a slight smile on her face) as they ran up to the imposing building in the distance. Their footsteps clattered along the brick road, leaving clicking noise behind the trio. Their dark shadows followed them along the path, gliding across the light covered surface and growing with every step. Xyre was the first to arrive at the glass doors, followed by Clexia, and lastly, young Kirxon who claimed the only reason she was last was because she didn't know the way.

"It should cost munny, but I'm pretty sure we can sneak past." Xyre eyed the teller. He sat in his little booth, watching the pathway diligently while also trying to catch up on the most recent gossip in his trashy periodical. "Okay, so what we'll do is crawl under the window one at a time, okay? Clexia, you go first because you're the smallest, okay? Clexia?" He looked around, all traces of his friends gone except for a swirling black mass in the middle of the Twilight Station Plaza. Wearily, he approached it, looking for any signs of life. He raised a hand to touch it, before a black-gloved hand extended from the nether, yanking him in with all of its force. He collapsed on the ground in front of two figures; one heeled boot tapped his head, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"Geez, some great warrior you are. You couldn't even handle a two foot fall to the floor," Red hair flooded his vision as a face bent down to help him up, "Now, what train do we get on?"

"The tenth, it should be, over… there," A limp hand pointed to a red caboose in the corner of the room. Slowly, he rose to his feet as another pair of feet ran to the mentioned object. He coughed while he rose, earning a helping hand on his shoulder to bring him to his feet. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Ho—how did you guys get in here?"

"Corridor of Darkness."

"Explain." Xyre blandly said as he stood to his full height and now accompanied the black-haired girl to the train.

"As nobodies, we control darkness," The two boarded the craft, taking a seat next to the anxious Kirxon, "All I did was make a pathway through darkness to arrive in the station." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, only to have a majority fall back into place.

"So, can you make these anywhere?" The train lurched forward.

"Pretty much." It was now rolling along the tracks gingerly, keeping a steady pace.

"Cool."

* * *

"So, Xyre, where is this place with the beautiful sunset?" Kirxon's tone remained calm as she stared out of the window, focused on the setting sun in the distance. Her gaze never shifted from the glowing object.

"It's at this park. There's this one hill, Sunset Hill, where it gives you the most perfect view," He sighed, "It was where I took my first date." His tone faltered, memories rushing back to him, earning a shout and both of his hands clutching his chest. His body fell to the floor, landing in a limp pile.

* * *

"Xyre? Xyre?" A hand caressed his cheek, "You ok?" Violet eyes stared into his grey ones, showing some form of compassion that normally doesn't grace them.

"What? Ye—yeah, I…" His hand rubbed his eye, slowly returning his vision, "I just," He pushed away the black-haired girl, shakily rising to his feet. Her face returned to its normal, blank demeanor as she, too, rose. The male looked out of the window, now imitating Clexia's expression. His next words seemed more metallic than hers, "We're here."

"Finally!" The redhead leaped through the doors, rushing towards the glowing sphere in the distance, Clexia followed behind her, keeping a constant watch on the cloaked figure. Xyre was last, rubbing a hand against his forehead as he descended off of the train. Clexia looked at him as he appeared to support a majority of his bodyweight on a support beam in the station.

"I'm fine," He waved his hand in the direction of the large hill under the orb, "Go on, I'll catch up." Violet eyes shifted from him to the receding, black spot in the distance before nodding and chasing after the girl.

* * *

Around and around the two Nobodies went, following the circular, dirt path up the never-ending hill. Every few steps, they were bathed in light, only to be comforted by the darkness for the next few seconds. Their shadows lengthened as they neared the top; their momentum finally slowed as their shadows nearly doubled their body-length. The source of their sudden halt stood at the top of the hill, fixed on the sun. Its hands sat by its waist, entire body sheathed in black leather. A hood sat on its head. It turned to face the duo.

"Xy—Xyre?" The redhead began to approach the hooded figure before an arm flew out in front of her, blocking her path. The shorter girl (whose arm was outstretched) spoke in a robotic tone towards the hooded figure.

"Name," It was more of a statement than a question.

"…"

"Name!"

"What's it to you, midget?" A feminine voice came from the concealed person as it neared the duo. Her voice came across with a chill to it, sounding delicate yet sharp. Her head moved to the taller redhead, "And what about you? Letting this kid lead you around? What's wrong? Daddy not here?" She turned from the duo and began walking towards the setting sun in the distance, "Psh, you humans are all the same."

"We're not humans!"

"You look like them."

"Well, we're not! We're… Uh… Clexia, what are we?"

"Nobodies." Time seemed to stop as silence followed this answer. The hooded figure focused on the sun as the two girls with their hoods down stared at the newcomer. Conversation finally resumed after what seemed like an eternity.

"Remnants of light, but bathed in darkness. You two are here because this town is like us. It's permanently trapped in this state of limbo. The sun never sets; it's always just sitting there, half-concealed. Part of it is gone, and eventually the rest will follow. That's what will become of us."

"Us?" Clexia spoke in her usual robotic tone.

"Ha, didn't you two notice the cloak?" The cold figure spun on her heels, "Or are you two really that dim that you didn't realize that we're wearing the same thing? We all are bathed in darkness, we are that setting sun! Our stories are ending!" Her voice dropped to just below a whisper, "and about time, too."

"Unless," Clexia's statement rushed out of her mouth, urging the lone nobody to continue.

"Unless we harvest hearts from the heartless," The hooded girl's voice seemed rather matter-of-factly. Her tone soon shifted into interrogative, "You seem rather well-versed in this field, why?"

"I read."

"Good quality, wanting to read, I bet your foolish friend doesn't read," At this sudden mention, Kirxon jumped forward, staff appearing in her hand, only to have a small forearm from her companion hit her chest, forcing her to relax. "Fiery… I like that. Put your weapon away, I'm not your enemy. Our enemy is the—"

"Heartless." Clexia murmured under her breath, arm still outstretched, holding back Kirxon.

"Very good! Then you must also know of the Corridors of Darkness, right?"

A silence came from both girls. The short one looked away guiltily.

"Oooo, tsk, tsk, seems like someone's not telling the other the whole story."

"Wha—what's a Corridor of Darkness? Clexia?" The redhead looked to her friend.

"..."

"This," The mysterious girl waved her hand over the ground, summoning a swirling portal of darkness, "Is a Corridor. A portal to other worlds and places. It's your key to the universe." Her hand clenched, dismissing the black and purple swirls.

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Kirxon looked at the black-haired girl.

"…"

"But now that your little secret's out, it looks like everyone is going to be teleporting everywhere, and you'll be reduced to just another nobody, poor, little Clexia." The hooded figure was now mere inches from the mentioned nobody's face before it jumped to the redhead's, "By the way, I'm Xanok, so you know who to trust." Her hood lowered from her head, revealing her blue hair and silver eyes, now deeply focused on the near-navy ones before her. Sadly, her moment of intimidation was interrupted.

"Kirxon! Clexia!" All heads turned towards the voice, towards the man panting on the top of the hill, "Geez, you guys are fast, I thought I wouldn't make i—" His train of thought stopped as he looked at the new addition to the group, raising a finger towards the nobody, he questioned, "Who's that?"

"She said her name's Xanok! Xyre, she's a nobody, too!" The redhead now bounded towards the emerald-haired man, upbeat attitude contrasted the black-haired one's stone cold fix on the blue fox.

"Who's that?" Silver eyes connected with purple ones, taunting her to speak. Her voice caused a chill to run through the shorter girl's spine.

"A friend." The words came out through gritted teeth.

"Hmm." A smirk crossed her face as she looked towards the figure, now reconnecting with Kirxon. "Well, I should go introduce myself, then." It sounded like a threat. She backed away from the girl, now clenching her fists to prevent waves of chains from rushing out of her sleeves to strangle her, but her face showed nothing. "Hello." She stuck her hand out with a limp wrist, expecting chivalry.

"Uh, hey." The man pushed her hand to the side, completely disregarding it. Instead taking note of her clothes, "Nice coat... So, what can you do, like I have these arrows," He summoned his bow and quiver, "Kirxon has this lance thing and can burn stuff," her weapon appeared, "And Clexia, there, can control darkness and summon chains." Her hands relaxed, letting a pile of the metal to fall on the ground, cold-faced.

"I've seen better."

"Really? Because, I'm not one to brag, but we just owned this giant heartless earlier today," Kirxon butted in, sticking her staff in the ground in triumph.

"Cocky," Xanok snorted, "How about this, you prove to me that you three are as strong as you say you are, and I'll join you on your journeys so I can train, but if I'm stronger," She laughed, "And I am. You two," She pointed to the grey-eyed man and the blue-eyed girl, "Will become my companions, and little Miss Titanium over there," She pointed a thumb at Clexia, "Will disappear in her 'secretive' corridors, forever."

"So, if we win, you'll help us?"

"Yep." Her snarky tone hung in the air.

"But if we lose, we lose Clexia and join you?"

"Exactly."

"We'll do it." The brash answer came from the redhead, a spark in her eye, and a tightened grip, she knew they would win.

"Fine, let's see who's the best." The blue-haired girl retreated into the middle of the park. Her mouth contorted into a mischievous grin as large ice crystals encased her hands, only to shatter, revealing sharpened deer-horn knives in each palm. One hand came over the front, and one rested by her side.

Clexia took a spot behind her; chains slowly receded into her coat until a couple links hung out. Her small stature menacingly stood relaxed behind the ice-queen, purple eyes transfixed on her blue hair. She stared for so long; she began to notice the faint, purple streaks in the blue abyss.

Kirxon shifted to the girl's 3 o'clock, her staff lowered tauntingly, one point aimed at her enemy's chest. Her grip was so tight, that flames began to radiate from her hands. A playful smile began to form on her lips.

And lastly, Xyre shifted to her left, bow drawn taut, he had an arrow aimed for the area her heart would be. "You sure you want to go through with this?" One eye squinted as he focused on the woman in the middle.

"Bring it."

Two of the three outsiders rushed towards the center, a fireball engulfed the redhead, as darkness began to swirl around the black-haired female. Silver arrows flew from the male, on a perfect collision course for the girl in the middle. She smirked as she ducked around the lance, pushing it up with one of her knives, and thrusting her other blade into the redhead's side. It froze before contact, allowing ice to begin to form around the girl's side. She leaped away, wincing at the sudden chill before the solid around her evaporated. As the arrows neared her, an ice pillar rose from the ground, pushing her into the air and stopping the projectiles in their paths. A grin rose on her face as she stared at the spot Clexia was standing, for there was now a large chunk of frozen water in her place. Her joy was soon brought to a close though, as several chains rained down from above her, wrapping tightly around her body and slamming her into the ground. Dust swirled about as she laid there.

A silver arrow sat poised right in front of her face, aimed at her nose. Chains sat tightly around her body, keeping her arms and weapons pinned to her side. A golden staff was positioned above her chest, ready to strike if need be. "We win."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Ice crystals rapidly formed around her body, creating a form of armor.

"ATTACK!" The lance crashed down, the arrow flew, and the chains tightened, breaking the ice into pieces. Xanok's body was not there.

"Hey," The three confused nobodies looked towards the feminine voice, "Freeze." Her hands flew forward, releasing all forms of ice and snow at the trio, causing a blizzard which sealed them each in their own separate containers. "Looks like I win." She sat next to the figures, eyes focused on the setting sun, "Finally, after those six betrayed me," Her fists clenched, "I can finally become whole once again," Her hand rested on one of the frozen bodies, "Seven long years I've been trapped here, dwelling on those traitorous monsters, and now my freedom is practically in my reach." Silver eyes focused on each of the frozen figures, "And you all are going to assist me," she chuckled, "and who knows? It might pay off for you, too."

* * *

**All right, another chapter concluded. If you submitted a character and they haven't appeared yet, I'm sorry they are definitely going to be in the next chapter. Also, next chapter is finally going to have some inter-world travel. About time, right? Also, so far, we have Five members, which means eight spots are still open, so don't forget to submit your OC's. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you read and review. Good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

A kick met the side of the girl, who was now coughing from the sudden hit. "Wakey, wakey." A taunting voice came from above.

Purple orbs met the air as lidded eyes opened, meeting the golden sun in the distance and a blue blur next to it. "About time you're up." As her eyes refocused, the blur gained a face and soon a smirk. Another figure behind the blue-haired Nobody began to come to, also while a red-haired one helped him up.

"Xanok."

"Yes?"

The figure slowly rubbed his eyes as he spoke, "You're good."

"I know."

"Well," He looked at the purple-eyed Nobody, her once semi-neat hair now messily hanging all over her face, "I'm sorry, Clexia." Kirxon stood next to him, nodding; a look of pain stained her face.

"It's fine." The black-haired girl robotically said, eyes barely shining through her tangled mess of hair. Her shoulders remained upright and her spine stayed straight, a purple portal rose next to her, marking her exit. She took one step, then another. Left foot, then right foot, then left again. She was about to disappear forever, if it wasn't for that sudden icicle springing up from the ground and clenching around her foot. Unable to move, she turned her head towards the icy vixen, seeing that familiar smirk.

"You wouldn't think I would just let you go, right?" There was a gleam in her eye, "Psh, I'm not that _heartless_," She paused, raising a hand to her chin, "Or maybe I am?" She shook her head, "Point is, as much as I don't like you and you don't like me, I need you." Xanok slowly began to approach the girl as she brushed a few strands of black hair out of her face. "If we plan on getting our hearts back, I'm going to need your ability to make Corridors because it seems like these slackers can't even summon an ounce of darkness yet—well, Kirxon is starting to get it—I need you to train them." She leaned close to Clexia's ear, "And if you don't, I'll be sure to drop you and your pals into a never-ending Corridor with those pretty eyes of yours frozen shut. While I'm at it, I might as well do your friends' mouth and ears… After all, hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil, right?" She backed off, "I hope you make the right choice."

The blue-haired girl faced the other two, "She can stay… if she likes." Now facing the lone Nobody, she backed up, placing herself right between the two onlookers. All eyes were on Clexia, "So, what's your choice?" Time seemed to stop as she stood there silently; the only thing moving was the black tendrilssweeping about the Corridor beside her. The portal closed. "Good choice."

"So."

"So now that we have a team of four, I think it would be best to begin scavenging for hearts," The blue-haired girl spun on her heels, now walking towards the sloping path to return to town. Behind her, Xyre, Kirxon, and Clexia gathered.

"Do you guys think we should trust her?" The redhead asked, blue eyes darting about.

"I'm not sure it would be the best, but," Grey eyes stared at the ground, "I don't think we have a choice, I mean, we made a bet, and we lost." He locked his own orbs with purple ones, "What do you think Clexia?"

"…" She shrugged.

"Well, it could be worse, right?" An unsure look crossed the youngest girl's face.

"…" It was Xyre's turn to be quiet. The trio swapped glances, hoping for an answer.

"Only chance." Two heads turned towards the girl speaking. The words left her mouth calmly, keeping their typical stoic tone. She looked up, looking in both of the faces of shock. "Come on." She left the group, walking towards that path leading to town, following the chilling Nobody.

"Hey Kirxon."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll get our hearts back?

"…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He took off on the same path, leaving the teen on the hill, thinking to herself before finally snapping out of her daze and catching up to the rest of the Nobodies. First she caught up to the emerald haired archer, locking eyes with him as a smirk crossed her face before taking off at a sprint, rounding around the hill with two figures following her: her shadow and the Nobody. They passed another Nobody, deep in thought, rupturing her moment with their laughter. She soon followed suit. Now three Nobodies were racing down to earth, grins plastered on their faces. Their joy soon faded as they encountered the blue-haired vixen sitting on a bench outside of the park.

"Really?" She stood, "I tell you I can help all three of you regain your hearts, and as soon as my back is turned, I'm met with a man who can't let go of his past, a girl with no self-control, and a robot which just mimics whatever is around her." Her silver eyes bore holes into each one of them. "If you three really want to become whole again, you need to learn to grow up!" The trio shivered as Xanok said these last words; a chill ran through the air. The trio looked at each other sheepishly, like a group of kids being scolded. "If any of you had any actual desire to become whole again, you would act more mature. It's pathetic." She turned away, striding into an alley, "You three would've already been on the hunt for Heartless, but instead you just act like spoiled brats!" Ice ran up the wall beside her as she accented this final word.

"Well, if you care so much, then how about you tell us exactly how we're supposed to act!" The redhead stepped forward, throwing her arms to her side.

"Hmph, at least one of you cares. Here," She turned to the wall, brushing her hand over it, summoning the familiar black tendrils and purple swirls. "I'm sure you recognize this," Xanok said while winking at Clexia, earning a glare. "Well, once you actually learn how to control your powers, you can summon a Corridor of Darkness to anywhere. Any world, any town, any side street you want." She smirked as she stepped back, seeing her companions' chins on the ground, "What? You didn't think it only worked on the world you're currently on, right?"

"…" Clexia raised an eyebrow, challenging the blue-haired girl to prove what she just said.

Xanok sighed, "Just walk through the portal."

The three looked at each other, unsurely seeming to communicate telepathically before Xyre nodded and stepped forward. "You're not gonna strand us, right?"

The girl laughed, "Why would I do that? As far as I know, I still need you," Her voice dropped to below a whisper, muttering, "for now." Kirxon and Xyre looked towards each other and marched towards the darkness; purple eyes stared daggers at silver ones, having heard her final statement. Slowly, her small feet followed her friends into the darkness, never averting her gaze from the cold Nobody.

* * *

Blackness swirled around the four figures in the portal, creating a rhythmic sense of pressure around them. It seemed to fluctuate and thump, like a heartbeat. With each thump, a purple pulse seemed to radiate out in a tube-like fashion around the four and into the distance. The Nobodies sat in silence, listening to the dull bumps, and watching the purple swirls around them. The purple swirls dancing in the environment seemed to go on forever, creating an illustrious show and sending warmth into everyone in the area.

"I—it's beautiful. Clexy, is this what you see whenever you disappear?" Kirxon asked while admiring.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Are you done?" A scold met them from around 50 yards away. "Let's just get going." The emerald-haired man stood besides the speaking Xanok, a blank expression sat on his face. She sighed, sweeping her hand through the air beside her, causing light to grow from the ground, swirling about with yellow tendrils. It sat there contrasting the dark colors around them. "Come on."

* * *

Moonlight grazed their faces as they left the portal, now swirling darkness behind them before vanishing all together. Their leather cloaks swirled about in the slight breeze as they walked into the large square in front of them. Brown bricks plagued the ground and the surrounding buildings. Two streetlights sat in the square while a flight of stairs rose between them to a large building with a glowing sign reading "ACCESSORIES." On the lower level lied a small item shop.

"Kirxon, I don't think we're in Twilight Town anymore." Xyre said with his mouth agape and head focused upwards on all of the stars. "Where are we?"

"Traverse Town." Xanok leaned against one of the lamps, looking at one of her gloved hands, obviously not interested in the surrounding area. "It was one of the first places I stumbled upon. A lot of heartless reside here." She became more rigid, "Perfect for your training. Right now, we're in the First District of this roach motel." She spat on the ground. "There are five districts, I want you," She pointed to the dark-haired Nobody, "and you," she aimed her finger towards the man, "To clear out any three districts of heartless. This first area doesn't seem to have that many, what with people willing to walk about, but plenty should be in the others... And keep your hoods up; we don't want to be too obvious. Kirxon?" The mentioned Nobody spun towards where her name was called, "You're coming back to Twilight Town with me. With this sudden influx of Nobodies, I feel more will appear, so we need to recruit as many as possible and have a base of operations to command them from." Left, right, left, right, the silver eyed girl meticulously walked towards the redhead. Waving her arm, she summoned a Corridor, "Come on." They walked in together before the portal disappeared.

"So, shall we be off, my queen?" Xyre bowed, imitating chivalry near perfectly, minus the snarky grin on his face. He earned a sock in the arm and a raised eyebrow before Clexia marched off towards the accessory shop. "So," The boy caught up to her, "Where should we start?"

"Here."

"Ugh." He sighed, bending over, now about the girl's height next to him, "Well, I don't see any here, so perhaps this one's all clear." He grinned, showing his white teeth. Purple eyes looked at his grey ones before shifting back to the path in front of them. Clexia stopped, raised her hood, then seemed to stiffen, "Oh yeah, that's right, we need these stupid hoods up, huh?" He raised his. "Better?"

"Shh." Chains slowly unsheathed themselves from her sleeves as her knees bent.

"You're kidding me, really?" A green bow appeared in his hand with a quiver on his back. He pulled out a silver arrow and drew the string taut. "Where are they?" The cloaked figure pointed at the retreating shadow rushing behind the shop. "Let's go." They sprinted around the corner, chains launching out from arms and arrows flying from a bow. Numerous hearts rose in the air where multiple heartless lay slain.

"Next District." The edificial door stood in front of them, gilded two glowing against the dark wood. The duo pushed the large barrier open, walking enter their next area. The town clock tower rang in the distance as houses and shops stood around them. The narrow passage between the door and the tower lay barren, not a creature was stirring. "It's too quiet."

Xyre looked around, "Clexia, teleport me up there," He pointed to the top of some of the houses, "On the roofs, I could provide some form of over-watch, okay?" She nodded and threw her hand to the side, opening up a Corridor of Darkness. Xyre leapt into it, appearing exactly where he was pointing. He nodded, and pulled his bow tight, ready to shoot. Clexia stepped forward, unleashing the ambush, bringing forth numerous types of heartless to flood the plaza. Her chains hit the ground.

"Bring it."

* * *

"Hey Xanok, can I ask you something?"

"Ugh, what now?" Her eyes narrowed, obviously irked. The duo continued their stride through the amber-colored town, now passing through the crowds of people admiring the street performers and odd items on Market Street. Luckily, both of their hoods were raised so the fiery Nobody could not see her partner's face.

"Why aren't I killing Heartless with Xyre and Clexia?" She looked to the girl next to her, expecting an answer, only to receive silence. She continued walking, suddenly taking a random turn down an alley, "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I asked why I'm not fighting Heartless with the other two!" The redhead sprinted after the fleeting figure, rounding that corner; she was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall. A dark hood sat a few centimeters from her own.

"Shut up! Don't you hear that!?" All the redhead could hear was the bustling crowd in the market place, so she shook her head. "Listen closer." She tried, but couldn't hear anything, "Closer," Still nothing, "Ugh," An open palm met the side of her face, "Do you hear it now?" She nodded. "Come on." The figure holding her disappeared further down the alley, frozen footprints laid out the path for Kirxon, who was now rubbing her cheek to null the pain. She stood there, frozen with shock. Her eyes narrowed, her body temperature rose, her hands clenched into fists, she summoned her golden spear in one hand, and she dashed forward, following the trail.

The prints grew icier as they receded deeper into town, now travelling down a large flight of stairs; each step seemed to have a small amount of snow around them. With the growing amount of frozen water, sounds began to disappear from the environment. Not a bird was heard chirping, not a crowd was heard with their idle chit-chat and lazy steps—the only thing surrounding the girl was silence. Down, down she travelled on the stairs, the sound of her footsteps now disappearing as she reached the bottom. She stopped in a small clearing filled with sand. Benches lined the area, as well as small potted plants.

Sitting across from her, on the other side of the old sandlot and on a faded bench was a boy. His cobalt eyes locked on the ground and his dark hair messily sat on his head. The familiar leather cloak all Nobodies wore lied on the ground behind him, covered in dust while his leather pants and black shirt remained clean. His boots still were covered in sand and other garbage; their soles seemed to be torn up, looking like he must've been walking for a while, searching for something. His face seemed distressed and he raised a gloved hand to wipe off some sweat dripping down from it, probably to keep from ruining the black headphones draped around his neck. For some reason, Kirxon's eyes flew to his hand, locked onto the odd, jewel-encrusted ring on his finger. Music notes seemed to dance around it, but zero sound existed in this field. She leaned back, perplexed, dropping her staff beside her. Upon hitting the pavement, it didn't make a sound. He still focused on the ground, not looking up at all.

She scratched the side of her head, messing up one of the neatly done, little curls her hair naturally follows before rising up and approaching the odd figure. She tried calling out a friendly hello, only to have no sound leave her mouth. She decreased the distance and tried speaking again, still nothing. She repeated this process until her shadow now stood over the boy. Her navy eyes stared down at him, waiting for a response. Minutes passed before his head finally rose. Their vision locked before his focus shifted behind her, causing his eyebrows to rise. Turning, she witnessed what he was staring at: a blue-haired female in a black cloak leaping through the air with light blue deer-horn knives unsheathed. Cold air seemed to radiate off of her as she fell back to earth, aimed towards this stranger.

Without thinking, flames surrounded Kirxon's hands, her staff appearing in a burst, and she spun, slamming the side of the weapon into the ground, calling forth a wall of fire. It intercepted the girl, causing her to fall to the ground; Xanok lowered her hood, extreme irritation was shown in her eyes as she approached her "partner," scorch marks still on her. The bluenette's mouth started opening and closing, trying to make any sound to show she was yelling at the younger girl. Kirxon fired back with her own retorts, flailing her arms about, accenting certain words. Keep in mind, each Nobody didn't have any idea what the other was saying, they were just yelling at each other.

The male stuck between them (both age-wise and location-wise) looked back and forth between the two, confusion filled his head as he tried to decipher what they were saying before an ingenious idea hit him. He let the silent bickering continue for a few more seconds before he raised his hands to his shoulder-level and slammed them together, creating a thunderous boom radiating throughout the sandlot and the resounding neighborhoods. The girls continued arguing—now in sound.

"Why would you attack me!? I'm your partner, remember?"

"Partner!? Why were you attacking him!? He's just like us!"

"And we don't know if he wants to kill us or not! I figured I would strike first, then after, when he's thawed, we'll talk!"

"You're crazy!" Kirxon shouted, throwing her arms up in sync with her words.

"Or maybe I'm just smart! Look at you! You're what fifteen?" Ice began to cloak around Xanok's fists, only to disappear in a fine mist, "You're not mature enough to even know what darkness is! I've been stuck in it for years after I was studying it! You're brand new to it." Her eyes narrowed, "You're just a kid." Kirxon stood before the girl, a blank stare sat on her face, obviously pained by the words. A smirk nested itself on Xanok's face, knowing she won. "Face it," Her pink appendage darted out of her mouth, accentuating each word, "I'm," white teeth showed, "Better," a finger poked the redhead in the chest, "Than," the darkness within her mouth showed, untouched by the light radiating from the sunset, "You." The last word hung in the air, causing a chill to drift between the two.

They stood, blue orbs locked on silver ones, frozen in place, until the sound of retreating footsteps became apparent to the two. Their heads turned, seeing a retreating figure, it rushed away, messily throwing its black cloak on. The duo looked at each other, again.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" They yelled in unison, each face was mere inches from the other. One could practically see the tension between the two before they turned away from each other and dashed after the Nobody down the street. He looked back, now with one arm in his sleeve at the duo, beginning their chase. Turning his head forward, he shoved his other arm in the proper sleeve, and grabbed a nearby post to help steady himself as he rounded a corner into a large plaza filled with trams gliding back and forth along the pavement, weaving intricate patterns in the amber bricks below. He leaped towards the nearest one and grabbed a hold of one of the rails which prevent people from falling off of the vehicle. The duo entered the plaza as they caught a glimpse of the boy pulling his legs into the tram; he winked and saluted as the vehicle continued traveling away. The two Nobodies looked at each other then dashed after the boy. A smirk crossed both of their faces as they dashed forward, acting as though the entire argument earlier never happened.

* * *

Two Nobodies leaned against a grey wall panting, obviously out of breath. Sweat was dripping down their faces as their weapons disappeared. Lowering their hoods, the two smiled at each other. Grey eyes locked with purple ones, as the taller of the two chuckled, putting more of his weight against the wall and lowering down to the ground. He sat there, back against the grey barrier behind him, still breathing heavily. The shorter, more feminine figure regained her breath much quicker and now stood upright, away from the wall, eyeing him (obviously annoyed). He looked up, "Clexia, what's wrong?"

"Lazy," She sighed, resting her head against the wall with a disgruntled look at the man.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ar—" She caught herself, "We're not doing this."

"Ugh, fine!" Xyre rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in a huff. His breathing slowed, now finally returning to normal. He stared straight ahead, focusing on the wall opposite them. It just occurred to the duo that they were in an alley, with only one way in, and one way out—through a large wooden door with a glowing "3" above it. They both gazed at the sign before looking back towards each other. The green-haired Nobody was the first to speak, "Do we have to?" The black-haired girl nodded, "But I don't want to," Xyre whined.

Clexia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, causing him to rise to his feet, "Why are you always right?" She shrugged and began walking towards the door. He rushed to her side, jumping right into step with her as they neared the edifice. Cautiously, both pairs of hands were placed on the sturdy wood. "Last district, you ready?"

Clexia nodded as they pushed the doors open, weapons appearing in their hands. No heartless were on the other side. They exchanged glances, confused at the lack of enemies. Cautiously, they stepped forward, approaching a short wall and a set of stairs. Their weapons disappeared. Both of their postures changed, becoming more lax as they began walking towards the stairs. Foot by foot, they walked down the bluish-grey steps, approaching the tile pattern below.

"Maybe someone already cleared out this district?" Xyre asked, turning to face his companion as they entered a large plaza; murals and mosaics adorned the walls, creating elaborate scenes depicting romantic images.

"No," They stopped in the middle of the square, turning towards each other. The man crossed his arms, and the girl slouched a little. She rarely crossed her arms, for fear of being attacked and not being able to defend herself. They stood there, going back and forth on ideas trying to explain why Heartless aren't flooding this district—or, more correctly, Xyre was attempting to come up with reasons while Clexia kept shooting them down. They were too caught up in their debate to notice the objects falling from the sky. Purple body parts sheathed in metal rushed towards the couple, gaining speed as they neared their unsuspecting victims.

"Maybe they're…" Xyre scratched his head and looked up, searching the stars for an answer. His entire body became rigid as he finally noticed the meteors crashing towards them, now at the skyline of Traverse Town. "Move!" The green-haired man shoved the girl, pushing her out of the way of the falling objects. He looked up, timing his jumps to leap between the body parts crashing down from the heavens. His emerald and silver bow manifested in his hands in unison with the quiver on his back. Pulling a couple arrows from the container, he drew the string taut, lining each projectile up with a desired meteorite.

Clexia leapt to her feet, chains dropping out of the sleeves of her cloak. Her grip tightened around the metallic weapons, waiting for any sudden attack. The two nobodies waited; seconds turned to minutes; minutes turned to hours (hours would've turned into days, but the two were only frozen in place for about a couple minutes). Their breaths were held in, anticipating a sudden attack from the purple armor casually lying on the ground.

Suddenly, the limbs flew upward. Hammer-like feet hung downwards, finally resting on the ground; a cylindrical body floated above the feet, while sharp fingers hung from glove-like hands levitating next to the cylindrical center. Lastly, a spiked sphere hung atop the purple armor. Its face hung behind a grey shield, protecting it from attacks. A Heartless logo sat on its chest. Various limbs spun about and swiped out the nobodies as it began to march about. Smirking, Clexia threw her head forward, sheathing her pale face beneath the black hood. Amazed at the sight of the beast, Xyre lowered his bow, "Really?" He sighed before placing his hood on his head. "Let's do this!" His entire tone shifted as he drew his bow taut again, ready to send his arrows piercing into the Heartless.

Clexia charged at the beast, swerving through the gaps in the monster, she dashed while her chains struck various parts of the metallic foe. Upon reaching the head, thousands of chains left her cloak, wrapping themselves around the orb, securing it in her grasp. Now poised to finish the beast, she jumped off, head still encased in her weapons. The Heartless collapsed into a pile of rubble. Xyre approached the Nobody standing in the remains. "Did we kill it?"

The pieces jumped back to life, throwing the smaller partner against the wall, "No." She lunged off of the wall, using it as a springboard. Weapons thrown out to her sides, she spun towards the Heartless, chains creating a vortex around her, striking everything in her path. Luckily, Xyre dodged the tornado-like attack at the last minute. As he avoided his teammate, he let fly a few arrows from his bow, sheathing them in the rising chest piece. He ran parallel to his members sweep, firing a barrage of arrows at the Heartless. He skidded to a stop as Clexia touched ground and swung out with one of her chains, striking a blow against the legs of the beast, causing them to poof into smoke and fade away. "Xyre!" The boy looked up at the Nobody calling his name on the other side of the behemoth and nodded, dashing forward towards her, and towards the Heartless.

* * *

Glaciers rose from the ground in quick succession as Xanok sped towards her target on the tram, using the ice to gain speed; the hunt could be clearly seen within her eyes as she neared her prey. Next to her was Kirxon, fire flying out from her hands and feet as she rocketed over the ground and towards the boy. They were neck in neck.

A figure shrouded in black could be seen atop the moving object with a silver and black sickle in his hands. He raised the reaping tool high in the air and slashed down, against the metal below him. Radiating from the boy, a piercing shriek was released; it grew in size and volume as it traveled towards the duo. The redhead luckily was able to evade it by releasing another burst to her side, barely avoiding the sonic blast. Her partner had no such luck; the near invisible force squarely hit her, causing the ice to stop propelling Xanok forward, and rather elicited an even louder shriek from the Nobody. Her body flew back from the blow, but Kirxon kept pushing forward.

Suddenly, the golden staff appeared in her hands as she leapt into the air, slamming down with the other end, sending out an inferno towards the vehicle. The blast was too much for the simple trolley and caused the object to flip, rolling across the square in a charred heap. The blue-haired girl approached the rubble, acting as though nothing happened; cold air flew out of her hand, chilling the fire around their target. Slowly, she pushed the melted metal and burnt boards away, coming across the boy sheathed in black. The blue-eyed, redhead knelt near the boy, removing his hood and placing her hand delicately on his cheek. His steely eyes slowly opened through the black bangs hanging in front of them.

_SMACK!_ A red handprint sat pulsing on his cheek, right where Kirxon's hand was. "OUCH!" He began to furiously rub the red spot, "What was that for?"

"For running!"

"Who are you!?"

"Friends, allies, Nobodies," The two crouched figures looked over to the silver-eyed girl, looking coldly at both of them. Her eyes seemed to stare into their souls, "You lost your heart, like us. Welcome to the Organization. What's your name?"

"K—Klyde."

Xanok spun on her heels, and began walking away, "Without your heart, you're Dexlyk."

"Dexlyk? Wait, what's with all this, and who says I have to join you anyway?" He jumped to his feet, obviously agitated. Dark hair cascaded around his head. Kirxon slowly rose behind him. Xanok stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head to face the two young Nobodies.

_He doesn't look much older than her_. "No one says you have to join us," A false smile crept onto the icy Nobody's face, "We just want to help." She approached the boy. "See, the reason you can do what you just did is because you lost your heart," the sly girl motioned to her partner, "just like us. We want to become human again," She looked down, feigning sadness, "We want to feel."

"What are you talking about? I've always been able to control sound! Just," Dexlyk looked down at his hands, "Not like this…"

"Well, can you feel anything?" He turned around, facing the young redhead behind him, "Try hard; try to feel any emotion at all." She approached the Nobody, whose posture was now beginning to worsen. Kirxon took his hand in her own and placed it on his chest. Sensing a lack of heartbeat, he pulled away.

"What's going on here?" He became defensive, "What did you do to me!?" His scythe appeared in his hand.

"Nothing," The blue-haired nobody approached him, "We did nothing, but we hope you'll join us to help all those whose hearts were stolen become whole once again." Her eyes became cold once again as her head rose. His weapon disappeared.

"I'll help."

* * *

The sound of metal crashing surrounded the duo. The head rolled around on the ground, finally coming to a stop with an arrow jutting out from where the chin would be. The two Nobodies were breathing heavily, covered in scratch marks and leaning against a wall; they watched the Heartless. They watched a large, golden heart rise out of the cylinder of the beast, returning to the heavens, finally safe. Both smiled, knowing they are one Heartless closer to becoming human, and can finally return to Twilight Town.

Clexia waved her hand, summoning a portal of swirling darkness, "Let's go," She walked towards it, knowing Xyre was following. The darkness closed around them, disappearing into the ground. Now Traverse Town was safe, cleared of Heartless and darkness. The only remnants from the intense battle in the Third District of Traverse Town that just occurred were a few scratches on the walls and tiles of the plaza. In the Second District, people now freely roamed the shops, finally rid of their fears until someone gives in, again.

* * *

**Well, there we go, Chapter 3... Spots are still open in case anyone wants to submit a character. Sorry for the huge delay, I just ran out of time, but hopefully the semi-long chapter makes up for the huge break between chapters.**

**So far, we have 5 members, meaning there's still a huge chunk of positions open, so if you have any ideas, don't refrain from reviewing or pm-ing. I guess that's it; I hope you liked it. I really tried using some real-time shifts, so it would be pretty helpful in a review if those are decent, mediocre, or need help. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Xyre and Clexia stepped out of the darkness and onto wooden floorboards. A musky aroma filled their nostrils as they were greeted by a familiar, dust-covered room. Various cabinets lined the walls, a glass case sat in the middle, and two staircases rose out of the ground around it.

"Why'd you bring us here?"

"Home." The girl said nonchalantly while walking towards one of the staircases. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down. The man sat down next to her, placing his hands anxiously on his thighs, sensing something was off.

"Weird past couple days, huh?"

Clexia nodded.

"I wonder how the—the others!" The grey-eyed man leapt to his feet, looking around the barren room, "Where are they?"

She shrugged before sighing again.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," His posture returned to one of slacking apathy, "I don't really care for Xanok," He paused, crossing his arms, thinking, muttering, "But I hope Kirxon is alright."

She nodded, clearing some hair out of her face. "Me too."

Xyre chuckled, "Well, if I know her well enough—and I think I do—she'll be fine." He raised an arm, placing a hand on his bicep, simulating strength, "She's a fighter, like me." He laughed at his own antics as the usually silent girl before him laughed quietly. A pregnant silence filled the air between them, "We should go look for them, huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The two were approaching the large gate at the edge of the courtyard surrounding the manor when a sudden crash in the distance caught their attention. The sound radiated from the woods around them, piercing their ears with a screech never heard before. It caused them to feel like their skin was being peeled off and their hair was falling out. After the burst, they slowly returned to their feet, looking in the darkness below, "You think that's them?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." A large flower sprouted from the ground beneath Xyre, launching him into the tree branches. Clexia began running on the woodland floor towards the sound. Twigs and leaves crumbled under her foot as she sped towards the sound, unsure of what could cause such a loud crash. Above her, the scout Nobody leapt from branch to branch, finally at home in his element. Breathlessly, he lunged to and fro, nearing the target at the fastest rate. He finally came to a stop at a high branch above a clearing where two hooded Nobodies were running.

Their frames seemed near identical, minus some obvious masculine features and a differing height. They stopped in their tracks, looking around the trees for the pursuer. Their backs were toward each other as they poised, ready for an attack. Their hidden eyes scanned the forest.

Another hooded figure leaped into the clearing, black scythe in hand, he came crashing towards the duo. Xyre took aim and launched a volley of arrows in front of the prey, summoning large, thorny vines to create a wall between the hunter and the hunted. At this same time, a small shadow burst out through the foliage below, running head-first into the midst of the attack, she skidded to a stop in front of the wall and threw her hand out towards the attacking figure. Silver chains flew out from her sleeves, slamming into the chest of the sickle-wielding Nobody, earning a grunt as it slammed him against a tree on the edge of the clearing. As the figure hit the wood, the chains wrapped firmly around his body, securing him to the plant. His weapon lied on the ground, gleaming in the faint sunlight.

Looking over, the archer noticed the two preys backing away, trying to sneak off into the woods, once again. He took aim and shot, producing a thorny prison to grow around them. Sighing, he stepped off of the branch, falling towards the earth, until a large, purple flower broke his fall and slowly lowered him to the ground. He approached the short, hooded girl standing by the detained Nobody and his fallen weapon. She lowered her hood with a smirk on her face. "Plants?"

The green-haired man chuckled, "Yeah," He lifted up his emerald bow, "I kinda felt this when we were first in here, but everything…" He searched for words, "_flowery_, happened out of pure luck. I didn't know I could do that." He grinned, lowering his own hood, revealing his tan skin and shining smile. Clexia pushed some hair out of her face; only a couple strands returned to their previous position in front of her violet eyes. "Now," Xyre's bow disappeared; an arrow appeared in its place, "Let's see who this is," He leaped up to the chained Nobody, with the arrow under his victim's throat. His spare hand pulled the hood back, revealing cobalt eyes and pale skin.

"Clexy!"

"Wha—?" The mentioned nobody turned to her side, earning a bear hug, "How was your mission?" Red curls bounced in front of her vision as blue eyes and freckles stared right at her face. A large smile graced her lips.

"Good." Clexia mimicked the younger girl, a large grin now plastered on her face. Her usual robotic tone seemed to actually sound more human, as though she actually had emotions.

"Hey! Kirxon!" Dark blue eyes looked towards the male, now with an arrow beneath another's chin, "You're just in time for some interrogation!" He seemed overjoyed to be reunited with the original two Nobodies he met.

"Oh, that's just Dexlyk, he's with us."

"Us?" The duo asked.

"Yes, us." Blue hair walked out from the woods, silver eyes gleaming at the odd groups. "Xyre, let him go." He did as he was told, putting the arrow away as he stepped down. The chains, too disappeared, releasing Dexlyk from his prison.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Grey eyes looked at blue ones, "The name's Xyre. Plants are my specialty, you?" He stuck out his hand in a notion of affection.

"Sound." The Nobody embraced the other's hand, rising to his feet. "So, uhh," A hand rushed through his hair, "Are those two," He pointed to the thorny prison in the back of the clearing, "With you?"

"No." The metallic answer came from Clexia, now back to her normal state.

"Then let's go introduce ourselves," Xanok leered towards the makeshift cell, a sadist grin crossed her face. She led the group of five Nobodies towards the two outsiders. A certain gleam sat in her eye. Kirxon followed closely behind, now talking to Xyre who seemed rather apathetic about the whole idea of newcomers. Clexia was next, eyeing the ice-Nobody. Finally, Dexlyk was last; his shifty eyes jumped back and forth through the Nobodies.

The vines receded back into the earth, showing the two just standing there, arms by their sides and legs firmly planted. "Name, power, weapon." The command resounded throughout the clearing, echoing off trees and rocks. It was the only sound heard, for the once-chirping birds did not even dare to interrupt the chilling girl. Her silver eyes stared daggers at the two, waiting to judge their abilities. The hooded figures looked to each other and back to the girl. The taller one stepped forward, first.

"Ace, dreams, long sword." The shorter one was next.

"Sai, steel, short swords."

"Fitting for those two to run into each other," Dexlyk smirked before earning a shoulder in his side from Kirxon, telling him to be quiet. He grumbled as he crossed his arms and placed his headphones on his head, obviously annoyed.

"Now summon your weapons."

Ace put his arms to one side, as though he was carrying a large cylinder. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared as a sword materialized in his hands. He spun the blade and stabbed the point in the ground. The hilt rested at the level of his hip, half as tall as him. Symbols and runes shined on the blade, glistening in the sunlight. His posture seemed to mimic that of a hero, with his shoulders back and hand behind his back.

Sai placed her arms to her side, summoning short blades to appear in both. The velvet handles held a stark contrast to the warm, golden blades. The thin swords looked like a continuation of her arms; they were just an extension of her body. Unlike most swordsmen, she held one blade ice-pick style, blade extending from the side of her fist with the little finger. The other sword, however, was held normally. She threw one blade into the ground and dismissed the other, mimicking the man beside her. Unlike him, she crossed her arms and rested on one of her legs (a more feminine stance).

Xanok looked back and forth between the two, before an impish grin crossed her face, "Well, Xeac, Axis," She held her arms out in a mock accepting position, "Welcome to the Organization." The two removed their hoods, straight faces staring at the leader of the group.

"Thank-you." The duo said in unison. Yellow eyes hung on the girl longer than his partner's, looking her up and down, admiring both her figure and her strength. A smirk crossed his face, much like the scar covering his eye. The girl—obviously much younger (around fourteen)—seemed to move her eyes around the group, looking at all of the members, trying to unlock the inner workings of their minds. Red eyes scanned the crowd, stopping at Clexia; she locked onto the older girl for some odd reason. Her gaze shifted back to the female standing in front of her, exchanging with her partner who now skimmed over the group. Her long silver hair bounced as she spoke.

"Why the X's in our name?" Xanok glared at her.

"Because we're dead," She lowered herself down to the girl's level, "Do you remember your old life? With friends, and family, and emotions? Well, they're gone now." She hoped to scare the girl. "We're trying to get those back, but don't count on ever feeling anything until we succeed. It's going to be a long, hard battle until we recover our hearts." Xanok stood up, "And I don't count on everyone making it."

Silence came from the girl—it wasn't a type of silence that forms from fright, but rather a silence that arises from serenity—until she looked the girl in the eyes and muttered one thing, "Ok."

"Hold on, hold on." Xyre stepped forward from the crowd, "I don't know if you remember, but me and Clexia—"

"Clexia and I." The musical Nobody muttered before putting his headphones on once again to avoid the stares from the other members.

"That's what I said," Xyre brushed off the intrusion, "Anyway, me and Clexia just cleaned out an entire world of Heartless." He crossed his arms triumphantly, "That has to be enough hearts for all of us."

Xanok spun on her heels towards the cocky male, "We're not recovering Hearts for ourselves!" She grabbed his hand, causing a thin layer of ice to begin to crust over it, "We're trying to rebuild Kingdom Hearts so we can get our own, old hearts back!" Ice continued to travel up the Nobody's arm. Clexia's fist clenched at the sight. Axis's eyebrow rose, at both Clexia and Xanok. Xeac just stared at the emerald-haired Nobody.

"Xanok!" Kirxon stepped in the middle of the scene, "Let's just go home, we'll decide from there what we'll do. Xanok held tight, eyeing the plant Nobody. "Xanok!" She broke away, walking from the crowd. The red-headed Nobody was bent over Xyre, attempting to thaw his arm.

"So, Kirxon, where is home?" Xanok muttered, mocking the girl. The red-head had a small flame extending from her palm, melting the ice. Her patient stared daggers at the icy Nobody. His grey eyes never removed themselves from her bluish hair.

"I—I was thinking of the old mansion."

"What old mansion?"

"The one Clexia, me, and Xyre met in. It has a couple rooms we can use for privacy and sleeping—oh! And it also has a library, right, Clexy?" She looked at the mentioned girl who nodded.

"Right." The words slithered out of her mouth, dripping of regret and distaste. _How could we ever share the place with that vile_ —

"Xyre, Clexia, lead the way." Xanok waved them off. The violet-eyed Nobody helped her friend to his feet, arm now dripping wet. He kept his eyes looking downward, obviously angry.

"I hate her." He mumbled, careful not to be heard. Clexia heard… and so did Axis.

* * *

"She's vicious."

"She's strong."

"Xeac, she's not telling us everything."

"I know," He looked down towards his companion, "We'll play along until we learn what she really wants." His stride kept in perfect sync, never alerting anyone, "I'll do some snooping tonight."

"And her," Axis pointed towards Clexia, "She's hiding something, too."

"Like I said, we'll play along," He looked forward, "And tonight, I'll see."

"Ok."

* * *

"Well, here it is," The emerald-haired Nobody held out an arm, "In all of its dusty, dirty glory." The large, iron gate sat locked in front of the edifice, protecting the wooden building from intruders.

"Dexlyk." The chilly Nobody called out.

"Ye—yeah?"

"Get rid of this gate."

He sighed, summoning his sickle while motioning the others to back up. He readied himself, gripping the weapon with both hands. He lifted it above his head and swung down. As it scooped towards the ground, he opened his mouth. A loud _boom_ radiated from the boy, towards the metal structure, rattling it before sending it flying into the structure it was meant to protect. It clanged to the ground in a puff of dust that flew off of the building. It was still locked, but now moved out of their way.

"Very good," Xanok led the group into the building, completely controlled by her own smugness in knowing how to deal with that obstacle. The group of Nobodies entered the foyer of the manor, now looking at all of the ancient woodworks and knick-knacks. "It's not the best, but it'll do."

Kirxon looked around, filled with nostalgia of what occurred here a few days prior, "I think bedrooms are on the second floor," She rushed up the stairs, opening random doors, "Yep! Bedrooms are all up here." Five doors lined the hall. "Although some are probably going to have to share." She placed her hand on her chin, trying to think up possible combinations.

"No roommate for me," Clexia walked past her, opening and closing the door on the far left, completely ignoring the Nobody.

"Quit being so superficial!" She rushed to where her friend disappeared, now banging on the door. The black-haired Nobody opened it with a blank face.

"Wrong word… again."

"Ugh, shut up!" The door closed before Kirxon was able to connect a punch.

Xeac and Axis looked at each other with a disappointed look on their faces, annoyed at the immaturity within the building. Xanok spun on her heels now facing the crowd.

"It's settled. Kirxon and Axis will share a room. Same goes for Xyre and Dexlyk."

"Whatevs," Apathy clouded his voice, "I'm fine with having a roommate, what about you?" The grey-eyed Nobody nudged his new sleeping partner with a large grin plastered on his face. Dexlyk looked at him blankly before feigning a smile. "Great!"

"Wait! Why do I have to have a roommate? And with her?" Kirxon pointed towards the new girl. Her red eyes looked blankly at the girl freaking out on top of the stairs. A nudge from the yellow-eyed male next to her caused her to move forward slowly, climbing the stairs to stand next to her.

"I promise I won't be a bother," She stuck out her hand, "You won't even know I'm here."

Kirxon eyed the hand suspiciously before grasping it in a tight, friendly grip, "You don't have to be completely invisible, come on!" She whisked the girl inside the room with her. The last thing anyone saw of Axis that day was an unusual face before disappearing behind the door.

"I suggest the rest of you get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a big day." Xanok chose the room in the middle, assuring the most control over the entire manor. Xyre was next, choosing the room between hers and Clexia's; his roommate held a confused face as he got yanked into the room, much like Axis and Kirxon. Last was Xeac, who slowly walked to the farthest door on the right, opposite of the chained Nobody. He brushed a hand over the banister, scoffing at the low quality of the place. His eyes rolled as he opened his door and vanished on the other side, preparing himself for the night.

* * *

"So," Grey eyes met cobalt ones, "Where you from?" Dexlyk looked at the boy, confused. "I'll go first if that's what you want." No response, "Hmm, where to begin? Where to begin?" Xyre removed his coat, revealing a black undershirt. He threw the coat on the sheet-less bed before sitting upon it. Dust and other small particles flew into the air around the boy. "Well, it started a long time ago, when my mom and dad first met, supposedly something broke and I appeared," He shrugged, "Go figure."

Dexlyk audibly moaned before lying flat against his own dust bunny infested bed. "Ok, ok, so I won't start that far back," His head raised, once again looking at his roommate who held a cheery grin, "Welp, I was being chased by a large Heartless and after blacking out—Clexia and Kirxon told me the thing took my heart or something—I woke up here." He shrugged, acting as though it wasn't that big a deal, "Then I found out I can control plants and I got this sexy thing," He stuck out his hand, summoning his bow. Its green finish matched the emerald color of his hair. Dexlyk showed little to no interest. "What's yours?"

Finally, the black-haired male perked up, looking at the other Nobody in the room and held his arm up, causing music notes to spread from his palm, flowing with a dark energy until they solidified into a silver sickle with a black blade. He spun it as he sat up, resting the blade end against the ground as he faced his roommate with an uninterested look on his face. Dexlyk used his weapon as a form of support, connecting his blue eyes with the grey ones across from him. Xyre stared, eyeing the blade, before speaking, "Power?"

"Sound."

"Cool, home?"

"Fiore."

"Never heard of it; I'm from here, good ol' Twilight Town." The archer swung his arm out, attempting to show the elegance of the city—from inside their cramped, little room. His posture abruptly changed, now hunched over to his roommate, "What's it like?"

"Here?"

"No, Fiore; what's it like?" Cobalt eyes shone at the question.

"Well, there, everything is magic-based, it's truly wonderful. Some people don't choose to use magic, though, which is fine, but me," The black-haired boy leaned back, reminiscing his past, "I was a part of a guild—where we trained and perfected our skills—I still have my tattoo!" He pulled up his sleeve and removed his glove, revealing a faded black, fairy-like image on his wrist, "Best guild ever, Fairy Tail." A sense of pride seemed to radiate from the boy as he beamed at the mark, before finally looking at the other boy sitting across from him. A confused look graced Xyre's face, completely unsure of what was going on. Dexlyk looked at him and quickly receded into the poor mattress on his bed, back towards his roommate and weapon gone. "Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"But I—"

"I'm trying to sleep, shut up."

"Ok… G'night."

* * *

Xeac sat cross-legged on his earth-colored sheets on his old, earth-colored bed. He stared at the wall next to him, eyes closed. His body sat there, almost motionless; the only thing moving was his chest, which expanded and shrank with each breath. His hands sat on his knees. A serene peace fell over his statue-like body.

Yellow eyes shot open, ruining the tranquil moment. A smirk crossed his face, as he spoke, "You conniving girl," A hand stroked his chin, "You wicked, sly girl." Xeac rose to his feet, "Too bad, you're little secret's out." His orbs concealed themselves beneath his eyelids, again, now facing a different wall. Frozen in place, he focused on his partner's face, hoping to get the info across to her. This time, his lids slowly rose, perfectly in sync with the corners of his mouth. A wicked grin graced his face.

* * *

Crashes and bangs rang out throughout the manor, ricocheting off of every wall and sounding out in every room, ensuring no hiding spot. Slowly, figures exited these rooms: one, two, three, and four; They all filled the foyer of the mansion. Three figures stood on the bottom floor with their hoods down. The shortest figure stood in the middle, her silver eyes locked on the figures on the upper level. On either side, two men stood in attention, blue and gold eyes distant. One handed a clipboard to the girl, who cleared her throat, preparing to speak.

"Listen up," She shuffled through the pages on the board, finally stopping on a sickly-colored page. She cleared her throat before continuing, "It's been a week since we first arrived, and in that week, I've put you through a rigorous boot camp and crash course on what we will do. I also have picked out my chain of command based on your performances. Since I'm the strongest, and the most organized, unlike Xyre," A snicker came from the crowd, which she ignored, "I'll take the position of Chief, where I'll organize the day's missions and teams. Xeac is your Captain and second in command. When I'm not here, you will report to him." She patted him on the back before moving next to the other man, "Your Lieutenant is Dexlyk; he's in charge of your training." She soon returned to the center of the trio. "The teams for your first mission will be: Xyre and Xeac, Clexia and Dexlyk, and Kirxon and Axis." Each figure moved next to their partner, "Xeac, I already told you where your world is located. You will perform reconnaissance, same goes for you, Dexlyk, now Kirxon, your world is a tad farther, but I know you can make it. Since it is the first time you will be arriving there, perform recon. I will be here waiting for you to return. Go." Xanok spun on her heel, retreating to her office on the lower ground level.

"Try to keep up."

"What?" Xeac summoned a portal before taking a hold of Xyre's arm and leaping into the abyss. His body imitated a ragdoll as it disappeared within, seconds before the portal closed.

"Our turn." Dexlyk turned towards Clexia.

"Touch me and you're dead." She said, deadpan.

"Alright, alright, don't be so _short_," He grinned at his joke as Clexia stared him down. He stood upright before hurriedly making a portal and rushing through, afraid of her wrath. She slowly walked behind him.

"Let's go!" Kirxon rushed into her own portal as Axis sat back and glared at her, "Get your ass in here!" Her entire tone suddenly changed, now sounding more demanding. Axis sighed and walked in. The Foyer was now empty. Sunlight streamed through the clear windows, bypassing the neat, white curtains and onto the neat, white floor. The entire inside of the mansion seemed to have evolved since the Organization originally moved in; once where dust and moldy chairs sat, now stands sleek and pristine columns and furniture all matching a Greco-roman theme with classical accents. No more color existed within this manor, when one enters; all that fills their eye is the pure tint known as white.

* * *

"I love this place!"

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xyre stopped walking, standing in the middle of a clearing, amazed by the surrounding over-sized lilies, trees, grass, and forgotten objects. The yellow blades stood proudly as the green plants flourished and swirled around them while a blue box stood proudly in the distance, practically hidden by leaves. His partner kept walking, not wanting to wait for the grey-eyed boy.

"It's good for hiding," A long sword appeared in the black-haired man's hand. In one swift motion, the surrounding plants were slashed in half, falling to the ground in dead heaps. Odd creatures lying in the grass scattered at the movement, now leaving an empty plot behind them. "It's where you'd fit in."

"Explain." Xyre approached the man, now sounding like Clexia.

"You fight like a coward. You sit back and fire arrows. You don't rush in and strike," A yellow eye connected with a squinting grey one, obviously annoyed. "Plus, you were the weakest in our training." A smirk crossed Xeac's face as his teammate yelled at this accusation, bow appearing in his hand. He swung the weapon forward, only to come into contact with the sword. The two Nobodies' faces were inches away from each other as their weapons collided, "Face it, you're weak."

"No," Xyre leaped back, "I'm," He pulled a bow out of his quiver, lining it up for a shot, "Not!" He let go. It collided with the broad side of his opponent's weapon, crashing into one of the runes engraved onto it, only to contort into darkness and flowers before disappearing completely.

"See? You retreat when you should charge! _Act like a warrior_!" His sword disappeared, finished with the skirmish. The green-haired boy only looked down, locked onto his own feet as he shuffled forwards, to his partner.

"Let's just finish this recon thing."

"Fine."

* * *

The only sound emanating from the two hooded Nobodies was the clicking of their heels against the cobblestones below as they walked along a large, grey wall. They both seemed at home in the silence: one kept on a steady pace while the other seemed to bob to a beat with every step. On their left was a crystalline field, expanding on forever, into the horizon while their right was plagued by a town, filled with people rushing to and fro. A castle stood in the distance, standing watch over all in the settlement. The two figures moved about like shadows through the area, avoiding the gaze of that titan. The taller of the two looked at the shorter one before removing his hood and headphones, bringing the gift of sound out.

"See anything?"

"Can you?"

"You're rude."

"I know." Clexia removed her hood, revealing her porcelain skin and purple orbs to the sun. "Are we done?" She glanced up at the beacon, letting its warmth drape over her.

"I think we have to go there, first." Dexlyk pointed towards the edifice in the distance.

"Let's go." And with that, the two were off, headphones and hoods placed back over their heads, concealing their identities from all who passed by. All shapes and colors of society passed by them as they walked: wooden buildings with red roofs, golden machines, stone fountains, a blue box.

* * *

"Of course, we get the planet with the most Heartless, right Axis?" Flames spun about Kirxon as she charged into the fray with her spear. She swung it left and right, piercing numerous shadows while sending some flying. Various blades of grass were scorched from her manic attacks.

"I know." Her partner remained calm as she dashed throughout the crowd of Rapid Thrusters, dragging her twin swords across their yellow beaks and propellers. Where Kirxon used brutish, crowd controlling attacks, Axis seemed to dance throughout the mob, making split-second shifts in her weight, avoiding every strike. She leapt throughout the fray, winding from the path into a small stream, never slowing down. The gold blade sliced throughout the crowd, finally ending up back near her partner. Their backs collided with a slight thud, as they readied themselves for the assault.

The Rapid Thrusters never seemed to end; constantly they swooped in on the duo, trying to take their non-existent lives. Every attack would be met with a spear piercing their body or a typhoon of blades. Kirxon's attacks seemed to cause more flames to erupt with each successful strike, now manically flowing around in elegant patterns.

"You're doing pretty good." A smirked crossed the fiery Nobody's face.

"Thanks." Crimson eyes scanned the crowd before finally deducing a solution, "Can you make a fire whirl?"

"A what?"

"A fire whirl, it's a tornado, made of fire, can you make one?" Axis stared into her partner's blue orbs.

"I—I think," Kirxon's voice came across as extremely timid and frightened, a stark contrast to her previous tone.

"Make one when I give the signal."

"O—ok," The flames seemed smaller and more controlled with each attack, suddenly. She seemed nervous, unlike her steely partner. Suddenly, silver hair filled her vision before vanishing a second later.

The youngest girl leapt from heartless to heartless, stopping only briefly on each one, using them as a step to the next level. Left and right, enemies fell as she climbed to the apex of the horde, blades stuck out from her sides, dicing anything daring to travel too close. Like mindless animals, the heartless retreated from Kirxon, centering on this new, stronger threat. They closed the distance, now just mere inches from their target before she used one final Rapid Thruster as a spring board to launch herself away, towards her partner. The Heartless followed.

"Now!" Kirxon snapped out of her previous personality as her teammate called out, sliding her weapon in a circle on the ground around her, speeding up as she raised it higher, leaving a trail of fire behind it. Axis slammed down beside her, looking at the growing cylinder, barely missing being scorched. Finally, they were completely hidden by the flames, both were engulfed inside. One by one, Rapid Thrusters slammed into the wall, unable to slow down in time. As more died, the speed of the vortex sped up, sucking more in. Kirxon looked on, greedily, strengthening the now living being. It swayed about, growing in size, now lashing out at both friend and foe.

"Kirxon! Let it go!" Small hands gripped the girl, shaking her, "It's getting too strong!" Flames circled the two, now closing in on their trapped prey. The space tightened, now slashing the metallic Nobody's face. Burn marks began appearing on her coat and exposed skin. This was the first moment Axis wasn't calm. She survived all of Xanok's "boot camp and crash course" (torture) without freaking out. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She always is in control and can tell what's going on, but now, she couldn't read Kirxon or even herself. Her life could vanish, all because she was with a wild partner. She wanted to be with Xeac, he was always in control, or better yet, she wanted to be alone, where she would be in control of everything. She didn't want to take this chance.

A scream sounded out throughout the area as the flames vanished, being sucked into the fiery Nobody's body. Dark blue eyes gazed up at the sky, her body being overloaded with her element. She's never absorbed this much heat before, and it hurt. It didn't heal her like how it normally does, it seemed to eat her up from the inside, burning all parts of her. Axis flew back from the sudden intake, landing in the nearby creek, splashing water around her.

With one final scream, the last of the fire disappeared. Kirxon's body fell on the ground in a heap, as charred dirt and ashes surrounded the girl. Her arms clenched tightly over her chest as her head buried itself down, struggling with the pain. She laid there, as Axis stared on, slowly returning to her calm state. Without thinking, she summoned a portal and walked through it, leaving the body there, alone by the black ash, brown dust, grey rocks and blue box.

* * *

A dark portal swirled and grew in the clean hallway before spitting out a silver-haired girl; she walked slowly towards the large double doors at the end of the hall. Click, clack, click, clack, her feet sounded out with every step, like a clock counting down to her death. It continued, on and on, each click and clack grew as she approached the door. But she was unaffected by the sound, her demeanor didn't change, and her breath stayed calm. She knocked twice. Her third knock was interrupted by the classical-style door opening.

"Xanok, Kirxon's hurt."


End file.
